Saving All My Love
by Sere-angel14
Summary: From what was supposed a one-time only thing, Serena soon finds herself involved with and having strong feelings for Darien, a married man. Plz R


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or the song 'Saving All My Love For You'.  
  
AN: big thanx to Kumochan and Evil Illusions who edited this for me. And PLEASE don't forget to review after reading!!  
  
Saving All My Love  
  
"I'll see you soon then. Bye." Serena gave a dreamy sigh as she put down the phone. Tonight Darien was coming to her.  
  
She thought of the last time he'd been there. It'd been late when he came without any warning, but she was used to that. When she looked into his startling sapphire eyes, it was as if   
  
she could feel his heartache.  
  
There'd been another fight, she could tell. He'd always arrive looking   
  
distressed when there was.  
  
Then, she could recall the almost hungry look in his eyes before he swooped down to capture her lips. She was surprised at how much passion he put in the kiss,but soon after all logical thoughts left her mind as the entered her bedroom.  
  
She sighed; had it really been that long ago?  
  
*A few stolen moments is all that we share  
  
You've got your family and they need you there  
  
Though I try to resist being last on your list  
  
But no other man's gonna do*  
  
She could still remember the first time they had met.  
  
There was a gathering at the local café for her good friend Mina's   
  
twenty-fifth birthday. After a toast in honor of her, Mina was rambling on about how old she was getting when Serena spotted him. He'd been seated at the front bar on one of the stools, his tanned hands grasping a cup of what she assumed to be coffee. Even from where she was seated she could tell he was lonely.  
  
His profile was hunched, and she could see dark ebony locks of hair draping over his eyes. She usually didn't go for the dark and mysterious type, but something about him called to her. So Serena, being the brave woman she was, had walked up and introduced herself.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that she really learned anything about   
  
him. His name was Darien Shields, he had a wife named Raye, and two kids. He and his wife had been in a heated argument. She had questioned his love and faithfulness, and so he'd left to the café in hopes of clearing his mind.  
  
He'd apologized for using her as a means to relieve his stress, but it was Serena who felt bad. She felt she'd taken advantage of him when he was vulnerable, and had actually given his wife a reason to question his faithfulness. She'd felt like some husband-stealing slut.  
  
A few months later her friend Ami was setting preparations for her upcoming wedding, and Serena was feeling a bit jealous and lonely since she didn't have anybody special in her life. That was when he showed up again. The same depressed look from last time had been in his eyes . He'd asked if he could come in and talk, and she agreed. He and his wife had had another argument. He didn't know where else to go, so he came to her.  
  
When he kissed her she knew she should've pulled away; he was, after   
  
all, a married man. But for some reason, maybe because of the fact that she wanted a little companionship at the moment and he was the only one there to give it, she welcomed the affection.  
  
After that he began the habit of un-expectantly coming over to her house after the fights. And somehow along the line, even though she didn't plan on it, she fell in love. She fell in love with a married man.  
  
*So I'm saving all my love for you*  
  
She had told Mina about her affair a few months after it began. Mina had insisted that Serena had to break it off; she said it wasn't right for her to have that sort of relationship with somebody that was already spoken for. Of course, Serena knew she was right, but she knew even more she couldn't bring herself to end it.  
  
She even went out on a few dates Mina tried to set up for her. But,   
  
none of them compared to Darien. Truth was, she didn't want them to compare with Darien; she only wanted him.  
  
*It's not very easy living all alone  
  
My friends try and tell me  
  
Find a man of my own  
  
But each time I try I just break down and cry  
  
'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
  
So I'm saving all my love for you*  
  
Sometimes, there were nights she'd dream of them running away together.   
  
He'd show up unexpectedly as always, but this time he'd pull her into his arms, telling her how much he wanted to be with her and only her. Then, they'd leave for paradise, just to the two of them. In fact, they'd be in so much of a rush to leave she wouldn't even have time to call Mina and say goodbye.  
  
But she knew that would ever happen. He had a family to take care of; he couldn't just bail out on his obligations.  
  
But still, a girl could hope.  
  
*You used to tell me we'd run away together  
  
Love gives you the right to be free  
  
You said, be patient, just wait a little longer  
  
But that's just an old fantasy *  
  
Serena glanced at the clock that read 9:07 p.m. Darien would be arriving soon and she hadn't even tidied up her apartment. Being a social worker was a lot of work, and she had forms scattered over her coffee table and couch.  
  
While she was cleaning she could barely contain herself, she was so eager for him to arrive. She glanced around and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her work clothes; a pair of dark navy slacks and a white Ralph Lauren blouse. She was presentable enough.  
  
A few minutes after she was done cleaning she relaxed on her couch, waiting for Darien to show up.  
  
*I've got to get ready  
  
Just a few minutes more  
  
Gonna get that old feeli ng  
  
When you walk through that door  
  
Cause tonight is the night  
  
For feeling alright  
  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
  
So I'm saving all my love*  
  
She'd been barely conscious when she realized that the strange language the cat was speaking was actually the door. It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts, and then she suddenly remembered why there was a knocking at her door in the first place.  
  
She rushed to it, and when she opened it, she took a step backwards to get a good look at the man in front of her. With her still drowsy eyes, she gazed at the tall, lean specimen with gorgeous eyes in front of her.  
  
"It took you long enough to answer the door," he joked as he noticed her sleepy expression and what looked to be a red mark on her cheek from where her hand had been while she slept.  
  
"Sorry," she said while blushing, "I kind of fell asleep. Here, come in," she invited, opening the door a little wider.   
  
As she began walking toward the couch, he embraced from behind and murmured in her ear, "I missed you."  
  
"Mmm," she said, loving the feeling of his arms around her, "I missed you too." She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been too long," she said into his chest.  
  
"Yes," he agreed, pulling her a little tighter, "too long."  
  
*No other woman is gonna love you more  
  
Cause tonight is the night  
  
That I'm feeling alright  
  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
  
So I'm saving all my love  
  
Yeah I'm saving all my love*  
  
Serena woke up early that morning, as she tended to do whenever he   
  
spent the night with her. She took a deep breath remembering, in bliss, the activity from the night, and gave a pleased smil e recalling all the sweet whispers Darien had said. She turned over to snuggle closer into his embrace with hopes of getting a little more sleep when she saw his deep eyes focused on her own. Caressing her cheek, he gave a soft smile before capturing her lips with his own.  
  
The two stayed like that for a while; him stroking her cheek, both lost in each other's eyes. Finally Darien released a heavy breath, smiling at her sadly. Serena knew what this meant, it was time for him to go back to his life; one that she knew she had no right to belong to. She knew he would leave her just like always, returning back to his family with the promise to come back to her soon. Still, in a tiny part of her heart she hoped that maybe this time he will decide to stay. She hoped this would be like one of her dreams. He would realize he loved her just as much as she loved him, more so even, and how desperately they needed to be together, alway s. He would see they completed each other, and wonder why he hadn't realized it sooner.  
  
*Darlin', yes, I'm saving all my love *  
  
Darien sat up with his back towards her and his feet placed on the soft   
  
blue carpet. Raking a hand through his unruly hair, he stood and proceeded to get dressed. Serena sat silently, mesmerized by the way the muscles in his back would tighten as he pulled up his clothes. As he started to button his now wrinkled dress shirt she began to get dressed too.  
  
In a matter of minutes the two were standing in front of Serena's cherry wood door. She hated the goodbyes; it was always so hard to keep her emotions in check.  
  
Darien tilted her lowered chin up, traced her lips delicately with his   
  
thumb, and kissed her on the forehead. Serena closed her eyes trying not to cry. The first tear escaped from her the corner of her eye, and before she could realize it more were flowing freely. She lea ned into the large hand rested now on her tear-stained cheek. Didn't Darien know how badly her soul yearned for him?  
  
Realizing how weak she must've looked, Serena opened her eyes and regained her composure. Darien softly kissed her, promised to come back, and left.  
  
Serena stood with her back against the door, replaying the previous night in her head. Then she replayed his last words in her head. He said he'd come back, and she knew she'd be willing to wait forever for him if need be.  
  
*For you*  
  
*********************  
  
Well, there it is! What do you think about it? Should I leave it as a one parter, or  
  
Continue? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think about it!  
  
Peace in the middle east,  
  
~Sere_Angel4~ 


End file.
